Sugar and Spice
by punkgoddess
Summary: Kagome, a sweet 21 year old girl. Her heart is so pure and warm. But when the sun falls and she gets her nightly call she turns into a murderous, cold hearted assassin. Rated for bad language and later chapters ::wink::
1. Meet Kagome

Yello peoples! I made a new story! I had an inspiration to make something like this! I was saying to myself, I should write the 2nd chapter to 'Outside my window' first. But I wanted 2 write it really super bad! I don't know why…this is what happens when I get inspired to write something! I'm a lean, mean, writing machine not wanting to stop!...lol! So here it is! My new story!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha…But when I rule the world he will be mine! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me, moongoddess, and Ryoko Ao Midori will rule Inuyasha! OUR SEX SLAVE!…I mean……..SLAVE!...hehe.**

**Summery- Kagome, a sweet 21 year old girl. Her heart is so pure and warm. But when the sun falls and she gets her nightly call she turns into a murderous, cold hearted assassin.**

* * *

The sun shone bright threw the window. The birds were signing there happy song! Rabbits were hoping everywhere…to some this is a nightmare come true (A/N: SHIT! I'M SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF MYSELF!). But to others, it was pure joy. Kagome Higurashi was one of those people. Her alarm rang. She softly hit the off button and got up from her bed and stretched.

"Good Morning day!" She said happily, to herself. Kagome went out of her room and into her kitchen. She took out a large pan, a spatula, and pancake mix. Kagome read the back of the box and started cooking her pancakes. When she was finished she sat down and when she was about to take a bite the phone rang.

_**Ring, ring**_

"Darn it." Kagome walked over her phone and picked up "Hello?" Kagome said.

"_Hey Kagome!" _A girl said on the other line.

"Hey Sango! How's it going?"

"_Fine, how's your new condo going?"_

"Great! So tell me, what did I do to earn a call from you?" Kagome said joking around.

"_Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me, but since you don't like me."_

"I love you Sango!"

"_That's better. So what time do you want me to pick you up?"_ Kagome looked at the clock on the stove, it read 10:45.

"How bout at 11:30?"

"_Sound great see you then!"_

"Seeya!" Kagome hung up her cordless phone set it down on the charger and walked back to her breakfast and started eating. After Kagome was done eating she got ready for the arrival of Sango. Kagome lived in a condo. She had white walls, black carpet, and black leather furniture. She had a huge plasma T.V. and a stereo. She had pictures of her, her family and friends. Her room was painted in a crimson color. Her bed was a queen size bed and had black sheets and crimson pillow cases. At exactly 11:30 the doorbell rang.

_**Ding, Dong**_

Kagome walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully. She was wearing a pink shirt and jeans with pink swiss shoes and a pink fairy necklace.

"Hey Kagome, you look cute!" Sango said. She was wearing a blue Napoleon Dynamite shirt that said "Tina you fat lard… Come and get some dinner!" with black jeans. She had a dark fairy necklace and black skull earrings and 3 rubber bracelets on her right arm with black and white converse.

"And you look like your self Sango!"

"Thanks! Now let's go shopping!" Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her downstairs to her car. When they got there, they both went into the car. Sango started it and they were off. There was a silence in the car till Sango decided to break it.

"So Kagome, how did you get all that money to buy that condo of yours?"

"My dad, when he died he left a lot of money for me in the bank, and when I reached the age I'll get to have it! So now I've reached the age and I have it." Kagome said. Sango made an 'o' shape with her lips. Kagome decided to turn on the radio. Kagome flipped through the channels till she found a song to listen to. After a song finished some D.J's went on and started announcing the next songs.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled "My favorite song is coming next!"

"That's great Kagome!" Then the song began to play (A/N: This song is called Jenny (867-5309 by Tommy Tutone! Great song!)

_Jenny Jenny who can I turn to_

_You give me something I can hold on to_

_I know you'll think I'm like the others before_

_Who saw your name and number on the wall_

_Jenny I've got your number_

_I need to make you mine_

_Jenny don't change your number_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Jenny Jenny you're the girl for me_

_You don't know me but you make me so happy_

_I tried to call you before but I lost my nerve_

_I tried my imagination but I was disturbed_

"Kagome, I still don't know why you love this song so much." Sango said while giggling.

"I just love." Kagome said smiling. Sango just shrugged.

_Jenny I've got your number_

_I need to make you mine_

_Jenny don't change your number_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_I got it (I got it) I got it_

_I got your number on the wall_

_I got it (I got it) I got it_

_For a good time, for a good time call_

_Jenny I've got your number_

_I need to make you mine_

_Jenny I've called your number_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Jenny Jenny who can I turn to_

_(Eight six seven five three oh nine)_

_For the price of a dime I can always turn to you_

_(Eight six seven five three oh nine)_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_Eight six seven five three oh nine_

_five three oh nine..._

"Ok we're here!" Sango said right after the song ended.

"That's great!" The girls got out of the car and walked into the mall. They went from store to store shopping, mainly Kagome.

"Kagome, can we go to Hot Topic now?" Sango whined.

"Ok" They walked into Hot Topic. Sango started to gather almost everything from the store, then walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome aren't you gonna buy anything from here?" Sango asked Kagome who was looking at some stuff.

"Nah."

"Ok, if you say so." Then Sango went back to getting her stuff. After going to Hot Topic and Pac Sun they went to the CD store. Sango grabbed a whole bunch of CD's.

"Kagome, aren't you gonna buy anything from here?" Sango asked again.

"Nope." Was Kagome's response.

"Ok." Then Sango went back to getting her CD's. After spending half the day at the mall the girls went to get something to eat at the food court.

"So what are we gonna eat?" Sango asked.

"Taco Bell! Taco Bell!" Kagome said jumping up and down.

"Fine, let's go to Taco Bell." The girls bought their food and found a place to sit and ate their food.

"Yummy! This is so good!" Kagome said.

"I know!" Sango said.

"Hey Sango what time is it?"

"It's almost 8 o'clock."

"Wow, we've been here for a long time."

"Yup." After they were done eating they went home.

"Thanks Sango!"

"No problem Kagome! Bye!"

"Bye!" Kagome walked back upstairs into her condo. When she got there she took off her shoes and laid on the couch watching some T.V. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said happily. Then her happy, warm smile turned into a cold frown "I'll be there." She said in an emotionless tone with an evil smile. Kagome hung up her phone and walked towards her closet (A/N: She's got one of those walk in closets). She walked into her closet and went all the way in the back. There were some black clothes. She got a black shirt that said 'Friends don't let friends drunk dial' in white letters and next to it was a telephone with a red circle and a slash through it and black pants with chains on it. Kagome walked into her bathroom and pulled her hair up in a high pony tail. Then she got her wallet, put it in her pocket, got her car keys and went out of her condo and went downstairs to the parking garage, went into her car and left.

About an hour later, Kagome stopped the car, for a pair of huge gates was blocking her way. Kagome lowered her window and pushed a button that was on a huge white wall.

"_Hello?" _Said a man like voice.

"Hey, it's Kagome."

"_Hello Mrs. Higurashi, I'll open the gates for you in a sec."_

"K thanks." And in a second the gates started to open. Once the gates were fully open, Kagome drove in the large estate. Once she was there she parked her car in a parking space in started walking towards the large mansion. It was full of lights and windows. It was a large mansion that was colored white but the roof was colored red. Kagome went inside the house. When she got inside there was a man dressed in white and black standing at the front door and a stiff posture.

"Good evening, Mrs. Higurashi." Said the man in a British accent.

"Good evening, Chives." Kagome said while she walked passed him and Chives bowing (A/N: lol! I couldn't help my self but call him Chives!). Kagome walked up the stairs and into a room.

"Hello Naraku." Kagome said once she got in the room and after she closed the door behind her.

"Hello Kagome, how are you doing?" Naraku asked with a smile that could kill a flower (A/N: SMILE NARAKU SMAILE AND KILL ALL THE FLOWERS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!).

"Fine."

"That's good to hear."

"So tell me Naraku, why did you call me here tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Why do I call you every night?"

"To disrupt my peace."

"No, anyways I've got a job for you."

"No shit Sherlock." Kagome said.

"My names not Sherlock." Naraku said annoyed.

"Whatever. So what's this guy's name?"

"Hojo Tomoso."

"YES!" Kagome shouted cheerfully while jumping up and down.

"You're very happy about this one."

"This Hojo dude has a crush on me. He's in my calculus class. He's always staring at me, it's creepy."

**Flashback**

_Kagome walked into her collage calculus class and sat down in the front row. _

"_Hey Kagome!" Hojo said waving at her._

"_Hey Hojo." _

"_How are you doing today?" _

"_Great and you?"_

"_Doing great as well! Well I gatta go take my seat now it was nice chatting with you!" Hojo sat in the third row. Through out the whole class Kagome felt like someone was watching her. Then Kagome decided to look around to see who it was. Then she found out it was Hojo. Every minute she turned around he would see him stare at her. Everyday he just stares at her. Sometimes, when he comes onto class, he brings her presents, like a dried lizard or some kind of health food._

**End of Flashback**

"Damn pest, always getting on my fucking nerves." Kagome said angrily.

"Well tonight you get to kill him. He owes me 30,000 dollars and hasn't paid me back in 2 years. Let's say I got tired of waiting."

"So when do I get him?"

"Tonight, a friend of mine is hosting a party and Hojo's invited."

"I like, is the party in a hotel?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes it is."

"I like a lot!" Naraku chuckled.

"Well that's good to hear, now Kanna has a dress for you to wear." Naraku snapped his fingers and then the door opened and Kanna appeared "Follow her and she'll take you to the bathroom, were you'll get cleaned up, and then to the room with your dress." Kagome nodded and did what she was told. Kanna dropped her off of at the bathroom. Kagome went inside, took a shower, and when she got out of the shower she found her clothes missing. So she took a large white towel and wrapped it around her. Then went outside and found Kanna.

"AHH! SHIT! KANNA YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT IF ME!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry lady Kagome. Come this way." Kagome followed Kanna "Change in there." Kanna said in an emotionless, cold tone. Kagome went inside the room. She locked her door and then walked over to the bed. Laying on top of the dark green colored silk sheets was a black dress with a low cut v-neckline and the bottom part had three layers with jagged hems. Kagome grabbed the dress and put it on. She looked perfect in it. It showed all her best features, it shaped all her curves. She went downstairs were Naraku was.

"I'm ready." Kagome said excitedly.

"You look gorgeous, Kagome." Naraku said lustfully.

"I know I do. Thanks for the dress."

"Your welcome, well the limo's outside waiting for you."

"Ok, bye!"

"Make sure you call me after you have completed your mission."

"I always do." Kagome walked out the door and into the limo.

About 10 minutes later, Kagome arrived at the party. It was being held at a huge hotel. The limo driver dropped Kagome off at the entrance. There were a lot of people. Kagome made her way through the crowd and into the hotel. Kagome just stood at one spot looking for her victim. Then she spotted him talking to an old man. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulders.

"Hey Hojo!" She said in a friendly way.

"Kagome! I didn't expect to see you here." Hojo said happily.

"My friend owns the place so he invited me."

"That's great!" Music started playing "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course!" Hojo and Kagome headed over to the dance floor and danced (A/N: Like you see those people rich people on T.V. dance all classy/classical, that's how their dancing!)

"You look beautiful Kagome."

"Thank you Hojo, you look quit handsome yourself." After hours of dancing and talking, Hojo invited her upstairs to one of the rooms.

"I'd love to go." Kagome said deviously. Hojo grabbed Kagome by the wrists and lead her upstairs to one of the rooms he rented for the night. When they got their Hojo opened the door and let Kagome in first. Then they sat down on his couch.

"So Hojo, why did you bring me up here?" Kagome asked.

"Well I thought since me and you really hit it off tonight we might as well have some fun." Hojo said with a little lust in is tone.

"I'd love to have fun." Kagome grabbed Hojo by his tie and lead him towards the bed. Then she pushed him on the bed. Then she placed her right leg on the bed and with her hand she slowly rubbed her leg moving upward. When she got up her knee she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Hojo asked.

"I have to get something." Kagome said seductively.

"What?"

"This." Kagome quickly took the gun that was wrapped around her and pointed it at Hojo's head.

"K-K-Kagome! What a-are you d-d-doing?" Hojo asked stuttering.

"Well Naraku sent me. He said he got tired of waiting for his money." Hojo's eyes grew wide at what Kagome said. Then before Hojo could speak, Kagome pulled the trigger on the gun. After getting off of Hojo's bloody corpse, Kagome strapped the gun back on her knee, grabbed her purse, then she threw herself out of the window. After 2 seconds Kagome landed on the concrete floor, like a cat,without anyone noticing that she jumped off a 5 story building.

"Meow." She said seductively. She reached in her purse and dialed Naraku's number.

"Hello?" Naraku said.

"Mission Complete." Kagome said, then she hanged up her phone and walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

Hey people's, well there's my new story! I hope you like it. Well I like to thanks Ryoko Ao Midori for helping me! Thank you Ryoko! So I'' b updateing outside of your window and life is pain pretty soon! Well seeya and remember to review! Or I won't help anyone when the hippies take over! Damn hipies! Well seeya! 


	2. Goodbye Kouga

Yello peoples! Well, as you can see, I'm updating Sugar and Spice. I hope you like this chapter! Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha…Now ima go cry my eyes out because I do not own Inuyasha :runs and cries:**

* * *

It was just last night that Kagome killed Hojo. Kagome was sitting on her couch with a purple blanket covering her, eating some Doritos, and watching the news.

"_Around 10:15, Hojo Tomoso, was murdered in the Hotel Banza, last night.-" _

"Poor, poor Hojo." Kagome said to herself while laughing and watching/hearing the reporter on the Television. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome said in a sad tone.

"_Kagome, it's Sango, did you hear about Hojo?" _Sango said in a sad tone.

"Yea, I just heard. Sango, that's so sad! I mean me and Hojo had calculus together and it's so sad." Kagome said sounding like she was gonna cry.

"_There, there Kagome, everything will be alright." _Sango said trying to comfort her friend,

"I hope so Sango, I really do hope so."

"_Well Kagome, I need to go to work now, I'll see you later."_

"Ok Sango, bye."

"_Bye" _Sango hanged up and so did Kagome.

"That was easy." Kagome said in a whisper. Kagome then got up and went to her kitchen to get something to eat. About an hour later, Kagome got ready to go to school. After she got ready, Kagome went downstairs, got into her car and drove to school.

"Good afternoon class." The teacher said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Masaki." The students replied. Kagome sat in her usual spot for her calculus class, the first row. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a picture of a puppy on it and blue jeans.

"Well as you all heard, Hojo Tomoso was murdered last night." The teacher said sorrowful "Lets all have a moment of silence." The teacher and students bowed their heads for a while.

"Ok, lets go back to our lesson plan." The teacher began to teach. After calculus was over Kagome went to art, then literature and lastly science. After classes were done Kagome went to Barnes and Noble to have a snack and read some books. Once Kagome got to Barnes and Noble she ordered a small cappuccino and a sugar cookie. She got a book called 'Zach's Lie' and sat down (A/N: Zach's Lie is a GREAT book! You should read it, if you like reading besides fanfiction.). An hour and half went bye. Kagome decided to buy the book and left.

When Kagome arrived home she sat down on her couch and went back to reading. Then her doorbell rang.

_**Ding, Dong**_

"Who is it?" Kagome yelled.

"It's Sango!" Sango yelled. Kagome got up from her couch, walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Sango"

"Hey Kagome, how are you doing?" Sango asked.

"I felt better than this morning."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Come in." Sango came into Kagome's house and sat down on her couch "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks." Kagome sat down with Sango and sat there in silence, till Sango decided to break it.

"So Kagome, have you met anyone?" Sango asked.

"Nope not yet, how bout you?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed.

"Yea."

"REALLY! What's his name? Is he hot? When did you meet him?" Sango laughed at her friend's curiosity.

"Calm down Kagome. His name is Miroku, he's really hot, and I met him about a week ago."

"And you now tell me this?"

"Well at first he was a lecher touching my ass, but today I gave him a chance when he asked me out."

"That's wonderful Sango!"

"Yup and he has a friend to." Sango said.

"That's nice."

"And we kindatoldhimwewerehavingadoubledate." Sango said really fast but Kagome understood her.

"W-with who?"

"You." Sango said in a whisper.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled.

"Please Kagome! I really don't want to go with him alone, please, please, please!" Sango begged. Kagome sighed.

"Fine, when and where?"

"Yay! Tomorrow at 8:30 and met me at my house, that's where they'll be picking us up."

"Ok"

"Thanks a lot Kagome!"

"Your welcome." Kagome said in a bored tone.

"Don't worry, it will be great." Sango looked down at her watch "I gatta go home now, see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Kagome walked to the door with Sango and opened it for her "See you tomorrow." Sango waved good bye and left.

Around 8:15, Kagome's cell phone rang.

_**Ring, Ring**_

"Hello?" Kagome answered/asked.

"Kagome it's Naraku."

"Ok I'll be there in a while." Kagome hanged her cell and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Then went in her closet in the back and got out black dickies and a long sleeved, black Nightmare Before Christmas shirt with Jack's head on it and a see through white shirt on top of it. She put on black and white rubber spike ball earrings and black vans. Kagome brushed her, got her car keys and went downstairs, in the parking garage, to her car. Kagome turned on her car and went off. Like last time, she stopped on the gate, rolled down her window and pushed a button on the intercom.

"Hey Joe it's me, Kagome."

"_Ok Mrs. Higurashi, I'll open the gates for you in a sec." _Joe said. Kagome waited a second and the gates were opening. She drove into the estate once the gates were fully opened. Kagome parked, got out of her car and went into the mansion.

"Good evening Mrs. Higurashi." Chives said.

"Good evening Chives." Kagome replied.

"Master Naraku is waiting for you upstairs."

"Ok, thanks." Kagome walked upstairs and into Naraku's office.

"Hello there Kagome." Naraku said.

"Hello Naraku, my you like nice today, have you've been working out?" Kagome asked. Naraku sighed.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked.

"What! I can't just complement you." Kagome said pretending to be shocked.

"No because when you do you usually want something from me, now what is it?"

"Fine, can I have a day off tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because my best friend Sango got a date today and it's a double date and she wants me to go out with Miroku's friend so she doesn't have to go with Miroku alone." Kagome said.

"Fine"

"YAY!"

"Ok, back to business, I want you to kill Kouga Yukashii."

"Reason"

"About 4 months ago I destroyed Koga's company and now he's out to get mine."

"So you want him out of your way."

"You got it."

"Ok so how am I gonna do this?" Kagome asked while sitting down on the couch.

"Tonight he's gonna have a dinner party with, the presidents or secretaries of the presidents, companies. So you're going to be my secretary, so I want you to flirt with him, make him think you want him."

"Great another job that has to do with lust." Naraku chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll do great, you always do."

"Ok, whatever, so where are my clothes?" Kagome asked.

"Kanna!" Naraku yelled from his desk. Then Kanna came in.

"Yes sir." Kanna said in her emotionless tone.

"Please take Kagome to her dressing room." Naraku said.

"Yes sir." Kagome stood up and then Kanna grabbed her wrists and made Kagome fallow her into a room.

"Here you go ma'am, your clothes are on the bed as you can see." Kanna said.

"Thanks Kanna." Kagome said while Kanna walked out of her room and closed the door. Kagome picked up her clothes and put it on. It was a two piece dress. The top was a black strapless corset and the bottom was a black jagged skirt that reached up to her knees. Kagome put her hair up in a high ponytail and walked out of the room. She knocked on Naraku's door.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said through the door. Then the door opened. Naraku was looking at her lustfully.

"You look more beautiful then yesterday." Naraku said.

"Thanks, well I'm off!" Kagome said while walking downstairs.

"Remember-" Naraku was cut off by Kagome.

"I know, I know, call you when I'm done." Kagome waved and walked out the door and into the limo she would be going to the party in. Once the limo arrived, Kagome got out of the car and walked inside Kouga's mansion. Once in there, she was greeted by Kouga.

"Good evening my lovely lady." Kouga said while kissing Kagome's hand.

"Good evening sir, you must be Kouga, am I right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I'am, how did you know?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga's a wolf demon."

"But there are a lot of wolf demon's here."

"Well you're the only handsome and strong looking one."

"I like the way you talk." Kouga escorted Kagome to the ballroom and danced.

"So which company are you from?" Kouga asked.

"Naraku's, I'm his secretary." Kouga a disgusted look.

"You mean you work for that dirt bag."

"Unfortunately yes." Kagome said "I swear, that mean asks for to much and he's so cold and uncaring."

"So why don't you quite?"

"Because I need the money, before I worked for Naraku I was working at a fast food restaurant. I was really poor and I was supporting me, my mother, and my brother at the moment. My mother was really sick and couldn't get a job and my brother was too young to help. Then I met Naraku and he gave me a chance to work with him."

"Oh, I see." Kouga said. 'I can't believe he's buying it.' Kagome thought. After a few more hours dancing, drinking champagne, and eating Kouga invited Kagome to stay after the party.

"That would be wonderful." Kagome said. After everyone left Kouga took Kagome to his den.

"This is were I come here to relax and have guest over sometimes." Kouga said sitting on his couch next to the fireplace. Kagome sat next to him. Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and started kissing her neck.

"Wow, you sure do go fast don't you." Kagome said seductively.

"You bet I do." Kouga mumbled in her neck. Then Kouga stopped and started sniffing Kagome.

"Hey, do you have a cat?" Kouga asked.

"Yea, why?"

"I smell cat on you."

"I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Will I'll just try to ignore it." Then Kouga went back to kissing Kagome's neck. He put is hand on her leg. He slid it down her dress then Kagome stopped him when he got up her knee.

"Why don't I strip for you?" Kagome asked. Kouga chuckled.

"I'd love for you to do that." Kouga sat back while Kagome got up. Kagome took her top off and showed of her bra and the scars she had on her lower back.

"What happened to yo-" Kouga was cut off when Kagome quickly took the gun she was hiding under her skirt and pointed the gun at Kouga's head.

"I'm surprised Kouga, you are really stupid, believing my lies and not noticing that I'm a cat demon."

"I knew I smell feline."

"Meow" Kagome said seductively.

"How the hell did you make yourself smell human though?" Kouga asked.

"Naraku gives me a potion that makes me smell human. I guess it was wearing off."

"So everything that you told me was a lie?"

"Yea, most of it."

"What about the scars on your back?"

"That is a secret that only I know, now Kouga you must die."

"I don't think you'll get me that easily." Kouga kicked Kagome in the stomach and the gun in Kagome's hand went flying when she hit the floor. Kouga was about to run for the gun that was across the room when he felt a sharp pain in is back. Kagome walked over to him.

"Poor Kouga, I always have a spare on me." Kagome said. Then she shot him in the head.

"Stupid wolf." Kagome said to herself in a whisper. Kagome grabbed her corset and put it back on. Then she placed Kouga on the couch, got some gloves out of her purse, cleaned the gun of her finger prints, and placed it next to Kouga to make it look like he killed himself.

"Master Kouga, are you ok?" One of the maids said "I heard gun fire, master Kouga?" The maid tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Shit" Kagome cursed. She looked around the room and found a window. She went up to it and quietly opened the window and got out. Then she closed and ran back to her limo. When she got into the limo she got her cell phone out and called Naraku.

"Mission complete." She said then hanged up. The limo dropped her off at her condo. She went up the elevator and into her home and dropped herself on her couch.

"I'm pooped." She said. Kagome looked at the clock "It's one already?" Kagome sighed and then got up and went to her room. She took off her dress and put it in her closet. Kagome out on some pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

Hey peoples! I'm stopping here…sorry I promise to make the next chapter longer! I just got tired and lazy, lol. But I promise to make it long in the next chapter! So I hoped you like this chapter and I can't wait to hear your reviews! If you don't I'll hunt you down and shove a pig's testicle down her damn throats! That wasn't me…it was my evil twin! Yea! Lol so plz review! Oh and here r my responses to my reviewers who reviewed the first chapter!

**EvilLilPrincess- I like assassins to lol! Look I updated!**

**Ryoko Ao Midori- That's such a nice way to put…look I updated JUST FOR YOU! Lol I wuv u!**

**ABCGum- I hope this wasn't to short but like I said I promised to make the next chapter longer! And I'm glad you liked it.**

So there ya go! Make sure you review! Bies!


	3. Meet Inuyasha

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT! DAMN U DISCLAIMER! DAMN U!**

"Tweet, tweet." The birds chirped at the morning sun. Kagome got up and yawned.

"Good morning day!" She said cheerfully. Kagome got up and brushed her teeth. Then she went into her kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hmm, what shall I eat today?" Kagome asked her self "I'll think I'll have some cereal." Kagome got a bowl and poured her Froot Loops cereal and then poured her milk in the bowl. Kagome got her bowl and walked over to her couch, sat on it and turned on the T.V. to the news.

"_Last nigh, around 3:15 A.M. Kouga Yukashii committed suicide." _The news lady said. Kagome then switched the channel to something else.

"More like murder." Kagome said to herself with a smile and then started eating her breakfast.

About two hours later Sango came over.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome replied cheerfully "So what made you decide to come bye?"

"Well I just wanted to talk and I want to know what you're tonight." Kagome laughed.

"I don't know what I'am going to wear." Sango jumped up.

"Then I'll help you!" Sango grabbed Kagome bye the wrists and took her to Kagome's closet. Till 8 o'clock they were talking, picking out clothes, and doing each others nails and hair.

"We should get going to my house." Sango said after noticing the time.

"Yea, you're right, let's go." Kagome and Sango went downstairs and into Sango's car. Sango started the car and drove off. While Sango was driving, Kagome turned on the radio.

_I was born at daybreak  
To the road I did take  
Trembling as the ground shakes  
Under my feet  
Cracked in the stone heat _

Kagome giggled. "I LOVE THIS SONG! It's Rose in The Wind by Anggun! Yay!"

_Never ending motion  
Way across the ocean  
Into your devotion  
Long have I gone  
So far from my home _

As the chorus approached, Kagome started to sing along.

_What to do with this love that I'm in?  
I have given you all of my soul  
Flying all my life like a rose in the wind  
Tell me why I am always alone   
On my way home_

Dreaming always begin  
Find a door that's opening  
Something there is shining  
The light in your eyes  
When you were all mine

All alone as I wake  
Moving in a new place  
Shivering as I trace  
A road of my own  
Cut by the deep cold 

Kagome nudged Sango, trying to get her to sing along. Sango just glared, but as the chorus began, she started to sing also.

_What to do with this love that I'm in?  
I have given you all of my soul  
Flying all my life like a rose in the wind  
Tell me why I am always alone  
Hang on to me tight, and a rose in the wind  
Will be with you wherever you go  
All the way back home_

Can I take you back there?   
Drifting on the warm air  
Say you'll follow anywhere  
All of our nights  
Into the jade skies

I'll be true to you   
Flying over the moon  
Lying in the bamboo  
I'll always know   
The light in the window

What to do with this love that I'm in?  
I have given you all of my soul  
Flying all my life like a rose in the wind  
Tell me why I am always alone 

Both girls laughed as they both held the last note too long and the next song came on. After a while they got to Sango's. The girls rushed in the house and did their make up. After they were done they sat down on Sango's couch and talked for a while. Then Sango looked at the clock and it was 8:30.

"They should be here any second." Sango said. They started talking some more and then Sango looked at the clock. Sango frowned.

"Its 8:32, where are they?" Sango asked. Then the doorbell rang. Sango jumped up and ran to the door. Before she opened the door she checked herself at the mirror and fixed her hair. The she opened the door.

"Where the hell wore you two?" Sango asked the two men at the door.

"Sorry Sango dear, we got lost, Inuyasha has no sense of direction." The man with black hair held back into a small ponytail and violet eyes said. He was wearing a blue shirt that showed his muscles and some black baggy pants.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MIROKU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT US LOST!" Inuyasha yelled. He had gold eyes, silver hair, and two triangular dog ears at the top of his head. He was wearing a black shirt that should off his muscles and black baggy pants. The shirt had a picture of two skulls. One of the skulls had a bunny mask and bunny ears and at the bottom of the picture it said "The Used" in black text.

"What ever." Sango said. Kagome decided to get up and met the man she was going to go out with. Kagome decided to wear a pink shirt with a white skirt that had a heart at the corner (A/N: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! PINK! AND WHITE! IT BURNS!).

"Hi! I'm Kagome." Kagome said while sticking her hand out.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms. 'Damn it, Miroku just had to set me up with some loser ass prep.' Inuyasha thought.

"Ok, nice to meat you Inuyasha." Kagome pulled back her hand. 'Rude bitch. Damn dogs think they're high and might.' Kagome thought.

"Well I think we should get going." Miroku said.

"Yea we should, come on Kagome!" Sango said. They got into Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha and Kagome sat up in the front while Sango and Miroku in the back.

"Hey can I turn on the radio?" Kagome asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks!" Kagome turned on the radio.

"Hey! I thought I sa-" Inuyasha was cut of bye Kagome.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh god, here we go again." Sango said.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes   
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

Inuyasha started gripping the stearing wheel really hard that his knuckles were turning white. 'Damn wench!'__

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance 

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Waiting for you 

After the song was over Inuyasha turned off the radio.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't use that kind of language with me!" Kagome shouted.

"I just did!" Inuyasha then pressed the brakes really hard.

"Ow! Inuyasha, what the hell was that for?" Sango asked who bumped her head against the window.

"We're here so shut your trap." Inuyasha said. They were at the movies. They got out of the car and in line.

"So what should we watch?" Sango asked.

"How bought Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded and said sure.

"You actually picked a good movie Kagome." Sango said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"Well the last movies you picked weren't so good."

"Madagascar and Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants were excellent movies."

"Right, what ever you say." Sango said as Miroku purchased their tickets. They entered the theater, bought popcorn, soda, nachos and candy and went into the theater to watch their movie (A/N: MMMM! Popcorn and nacho cheese taste good! Lol!).

After some hours later the movie was over.

"That was a great movie!" Miroku said.

"It was ok." Inuyasha said. Kagome just said nothing and went into day dream mode.

"So what should we do now?" Miroku asked.

"Hey lets go walk in the park." Sango suggested.

"Sure." Everyone said. From the movies they walked to the park.

"Wow, I'm surprised at you Miroku." Sango said once they got into the park.

"Why do you say that Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Because you have not yet once touched my ass."

"Well I was being a gentleman and showing you that I could control myself."

"And I'm surprised." Miroku smiled while Sango giggled. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking away from each other.

"So Inuyasha, what's your favorite color?" Kagome asked trying to get into a conversation with Inuyasha.

"Black." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, mines pink."

"Yuck" Inuyasha snorted. 'Super yuck.' Kagome thought.

"Well are you a half demon?"

"Yea, I am, is that a problem?"

"No."

"Good." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms again. 'Ignorant jerk.' Kagome thought.

"So Kagome, have you ever worn black?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, I like bright happy colors." Kagome lied.

"I hate bright colors."

"Well that's you not me."

"Have you ever said any bad language?"

"No." Kagome lied again. Inuyasha looked at her weirdly "What?"

"You have never said a single bad mouth word in your life?"

"Nope, and I never will, it's not my style." Kagome said. Inuyasha just shooked his head in disappointment and kept walking. After walking for a while they saw a man, or what appeared to be a man, seating on the bench. When he looked over to them he smiled and jumped up.

"KAGOME!" He yelled. The man had black scruffy hair tied up into a high bun and had blue stripes tattooed under his brown eyes.

"Jakotsu! Hey!" Kagome said while running over to her friend "What are you doing here?"

"I'm substituting for you." Jakotsu said in a whisper. Kagome made an 'o' shape with her lips.

"So how's Bankotsu doing?" Kagome asked.

"He's doing well, he finally proposed to Ame last night."

"Finally, it took him long enough."

"I know."

"And how's Riho and Kage?"

"Well Kage went to America, she got herself a man, and Riho is dating some guy named Shido."

"That's good."

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

"Yummy puppy." Jakotsu said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Inuyasha yelled "You're a fucking fag aren't you?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled again.

"Hey Jakotsu!" Sango said.

"Oh it's the bitch." Jakotsu said. Sango's face turned red from her anger.

"Sango calm down, you know Jakotsu doesn't like girls." Kagome said.

"Well he likes you!"

"That's because I've known him forever." Sango started to calm down.

"Whatever." Sango walked over to Miroku.

"Well look at the time." Jakotsu said while looking at his watch "Well my man is coming soon."

"Ok I'll call you later." Kagome said "Bye!"

"Bye Kagome!" Jakotsu said while waving. The gang walked away. Jakotsu sat back down on the bench. Then a second later a man came.

"Hello Mr. Takanagwa." Jakotsu said. The man looked at Jakotsu.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your killer." Jakotsu took at his gun.

**With Kagome and everyone**

Kagome knew that she had to somehow make a really loud noise so that her friends wouldn't hear the gun shot. She looked at the ground and further ahead she saw a rock and some broken glass on the floor. 'Perfect' she thought. Kagome walked over to the rock.

"Kagome watch-" Before Sango could finish Kagome supposedly 'accidentally' tripped over the rock and landed on the glass. Kagome gave out a blood curling scream while Jakotsu shot his gun at the man before could say another word. 'Did I hear gun fire?' Inuyasha thought 'Maybe it was my imagination.'

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Sango ran to Kagome "Are you ok?"

"My knee really hurts." Kagome cried.

"Let me see it." Inuyasha said while bending down and snapping out of his thoughts. Inuyasha looked at her knee. It had bits of glass in it and was bleeding a lot.

"Come on lets take you to a hospital." Inuyasha said while giving Miroku his car keys and then picking Kagome up bridal style "Miroku take my car. I'll meet you at the hospital." Inuyasha said. Then he ran with great speed to the hospital.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" The doctor asked.

"Yes sir." Kagome said.

"Hello there, now what seems to be the big emergency?" The doctor asked.

"Well I tripped over a rock and fell on a bunch of broken glass." Kagome said. The doctor examined her knee.

"I see, well I'm going to get my nurse in here so she can help me get those pieces of glass out of." The doctor left the room. Then the doors opened again.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said while coming in "Are you alright?"

"Yup, the doctors going to be here in a while to take out the pieces of glass from my knee."

"That's good." Sango said happily.

"Oh, I almost forgot, thanks Inuyasha for helping me get here and waiting with me." Kagome said to Inuyasha who was sitting on a chair.

"Feh, what ever." Inuyasha said. A few minutes later the doctor came back in and asked everyone to leave. Then the doctor started removing the pieces of glass, with the help of his nurse, and wrapped a white bandage on it. About 15 minutes later he was done and called everyone back in.

"Well Kagome's all done and ready to go. Now remember Kagome, try not to move a lot on that leg, so the wound will heal fast, ok?" The doctor asked making sure he was clear.

"Yes doctor and thanks again." Kagome said while getting up with Sango's help. The doctor waved good bye. Inuyasha drove the girls to Kagome's apartment.

"Thanks Inuyasha for the ride." Sango said.

"No problem." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Bye Miroku!" Sango said.

"Bye Sango, bye Kagome hope you feel better." Miroku said.

"Thanks bye and bye Inuyasha thanks again." Kagome said.

"What ever you damn prep, I swear you're too much of a goody two-shoes." Inuyasha drove off. Kagome made a sour and angry face.

"He can be like that Kagome, he's just a really big jerk, but once you get to know him he's like a playful puppy." Sango said while giggling. Kagome smiled and then Sango helped Kagome up to her condo. Once they got up to her place, Kagome got out her keys and unlocked the door. Sango took her in and sat her on the couch.

"Well thanks Sango for helping me."

"No problem Kagome, that's what friends are for."

"Well see you tomorrow then." Kagome said.

"Ok you too bye!" Sango closed the door. Kagome got up and locked her door. Kagome got in the bathroom, sat on her toilet and unwrapped her bandaged leg. Instead of there being a bloody cut there was a small scar.

"I love being a cat demon." Kagome said. Kagome took off her clothes and went in the shower. After finishing she put on some pajamas and went to bed around 12 A.M.

Around 2:30 A.M. Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"Kagome dear I have a job for you right now." Naraku said over the phone.

"What the fuck Naraku? It's 2:30 in the morning. Can't you get Jakotsu or something?"

"Sorry but you're the only one good enough for this job."

"Fine but I want a raise."

"Fine but you will have to come back alive."

"What do you mean bye that?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Well I sent some other people to kill this man, but they all died." Kagome smiled.

"So who's the guy?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome smiled wickedly.

"I'd love to kill that mutt for you." Kagome hanged up and quickly got out of bed and into some black clothes and a black ski mask. Kagome walked to her computer, which was receiving a fax from Naraku. It was Inuyasha's address. Kagome got out of her condo and walked, more likely ran, over to Inuyasha's.

"Here it is." Kagome said to herself once she found Inuyasha's home. Inuyasha lives in a huge apartment building on the 11th floor. Kagome snuck onto the lobby and onto the elevator. On her way up some man came in.

"Hello there Mrs." A man, with black hair and had a bald spot on top around is mid 40s, said.

"Hello." Kagome aid in a bored tone.

"How are you doing today madam?" The man said.

"None of your damn business." Kagome said.

"Some one is a little sour." The man touched Kagome's ass. Kagome slapped him. Then the man jumped on top of her. But then Kagome kneed him in the groins and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Stupid humans." The elevator door rang and then opened. Kagome got of out the elevator and to Inuyasha's room, room 816. Kagome quietly picked the lock and went inside his home. Kagome went through a door which led into Inuyasha's bedroom. Kagome found him sleeping and wearing black boxers with gray doggy bones on them and was shirtless. Kagome quietly walked over to him, grabbed her gun and pointed it at his head. Right when she was about to pull the trigger, Inuyasha shot opened his eyes, grabbed the gun from and made it point under her chin and pinned her to the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"None of your fucking business." Kagome said. Inuyasha was about to pull her mask off but then Kagome kicked him in the groins. He bent over and gasped for some air. Kagome grabbed her gun and tried shooting him but he quickly moved out of the way. Then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and threw her across the room. She landed on his glass table. Glass flew every where. Kagome quickly got up and Inuyasha ran over to her. He tried punching her but missed. Kagome tripped him and was about to pull her trigger but then Inuyasha flipped over and got up, grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed her in the arm really deep.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Kagome yelled. 'This will take a while to heal.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's gun and pointed it at her.

"Who are you and who sent you and why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Kagome said.

"Well then your going have to die." Inuyasha shot the trigger but Kagome jumped up high in the air and landed in front of Inuyasha and stabbed him in the gut.

"Poor mutt." Inuyasha then punched Kagome in the face. Kagome fell over and her back landed in the glass.

"AH SHIT!" Kagome yelled in pain.

"I won't die easily bitch." Inuyasha said while taking the knife out of his gut. Kagome got up and kicked Inuyasha in the face.

"I'm not a bitch, I'm a feline." Kagome kicked him again. Then Inuyasha quickly got up and without warning, Inuyasha stabbed Kagome in the shoulder. Kagome yelled in pain.

"You stupid piece of shit." Kagome punched Inuyasha one last time "We'll meet again mutt, I'm not done with you." Then Kagome flew out the window and landed on glassy cement floor and ran back home.

When Kagome got home she called Naraku.

"Mission failed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kagome hanged up and bandaged up her wounds, put her pajamas back on and went to bed.

Well there it is, my new chapter of Sugar and Spice. I didn't feel like writing an authors note on top…well that doesn't matter. I like to thank my friend Ryoko for helping me this chapter! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Lol. Here's some of my review responses.

**EvilLilPrincess- lol, yup more killing! **

**Maiden of the Light- lol! Yes pink does suck balls….BUNNIES WILL NEVER RULE! THE MONKEYS SHALL DOMINATE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**DemonQueen14- Thanks! Look I posted! Lol.**

Well those are all my reviewers' thanks for reviewing! I hope to see MORE in the next chapter Well bies and remember to review! And thanks again Ryoko!


	4. Life full of lies

Yello peoples! IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG IN UPDATEING! With school starting I was a little busy and when Hurrican Wilma struck I had no power for about a week and no cable or internet for another week and then I had to finish writing and all so again I'm so sorry for taking so long, so anywhos here's my new chapter! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…((runs and cries)) WHY MUST LIFE BE SO CRUEL! **

--

"KAGOME!" Someone yelled at her door while pounding it "KAGOME WAKE UP!" Kagome lazily got up, put on her purple robe, so that no one would see her bandages, and walked towards her door and opened it. It was Sango and she had a worried face.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Kagome, Inuyasha got attacked last night!" Kagome gasped.

"Who attacked him?" Kagome asked sounding worried.

"No body knows, Inuyasha said it was some female cat demon."

"I wonder who did it." Kagome said pretending to wonder.

"Well like I said no body knows."

"Well is he ok?"

"He got stabbed in the stomach but he's alright."

"Poor Inuyasha, Sango come in and we'll bake something for Inuyasha and visit him." Kagome pushed Sango inside her house. Sango laughed.

"Kagome you're such a saint." Kagome smiled evilly.

"I know." Sango and Kagome went into the kitchen and started cooking some blueberry muffins. After they were done putting them in the oven Sango sat down on the couch and watched some T.V. while Kagome went into the shower. After Kagome was finished, she and Sango took them out of the oven and into a basket for Inuyasha. Then they went into Sango's car and went over to Inuyasha's place.

**With Inuyasha**

"So Inuyasha do you have any clue who would did this to you?" A man with gold eyes, long silver hair, and pointy ears said.

"If I did I would have told you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha was sitting on his chair while slouching. His window had a big wooden board on it and his apartment still had glass in it. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older half brother and works as a detective and right now the two brothers were trying to figure out who tried to kill Inuyasha.

"Did you do the list of females that don't like you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yup." Inuyasha took out a long piece of paper "All the females that hate me."

"You know there are more then one hundred people on this list."

"I know." Sesshomaru sighed again.

"You make too many enemies."

"Well you should see how many I have if I put males on it too." Sesshomaru just stared at his younger half brother in disbelief and then lowered his head and rubbed his templates. Inuyasha then widened his eyes and sat up.

"I think I know who did this." Inuyasha said.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This girl I met yesterday I think her name was Kamome or something like that."

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yea! That's her name!" Sesshomaru gave off a very small chuckle, got up and went to the next room were a bunch of police were investigating.

"Hey guys, Inuyasha thinks Kagome Higurashi is the person who tired to kill him." Everyone started cracking up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, Kagome couldn't even hurt a fly."

**With Kagome**

Kagome and Sango decided to stop by at a gas station to get some gas and food.

"Hey Kagome, I'll get the food and pay for the gas and you stay here with the car, is that ok?" Sango said/asked.

"Yup." Kagome said while getting out of the car and putting some gas in it.

"K." Sango went inside the gas to pay for the gas and get some yummy food. While Kagome was waiting a fly was buzzing around her.

"Fucking fly." Kagome whispered to herself. The fly then stopped and landed on Sango's car. Kagome grinned evilly, checked to see if anyone was watching, and squashed it.

"Feel my feline wrath you fly." Kagome said to herself and the dead fly.

**Back with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

"So you see Kagome Higurashi couldn't be the person who tried to kill you." Sesshomaru continued. Inuyasha just laid back in his chair.

"Bull shit." Inuyasha mumbled "Hey, did you find out about that guy in the elevator?"

"No not yet, but we think he was just some defenseless bystander." Inuyasha made an 'o' shape with his lips "So how's your stomach?"

"It's ok, it's already healed."

"I thought it would have taken longer to heal, since you are a half demon." Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru's comment but decided to let it go. Then a couple of minutes later, someone was knocking on Inuyasha's door. Sesshomaru stood up and went to answer it.

"Well hello there Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshomaru said "What brings you here today?"

"Well I heard about what happened to Inuyasha so Sango and I baked him some blueberry muffins." Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you Mrs. Higurashi."

"BULL SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled "You're probably the person who tried to kill me last night! How much you wanna bet those muffins probably have rat poison in them!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha 'I wish.' Kagome thought.

"Fine Inuyasha, if you don't want to eat the muffins that Sango and I worked so hard on then you won't get any, Sesshomaru do you and your officers want some muffins?" Kagome sweetly.

"We'd sure love to Mrs. Higurashi, thank you. Ok guys, breakfast brake!" Sesshomaru said to his team.

"NO DON'T EAT IT! IT'S PROBABLY POISONOUS!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha do not be jack ass!" Sesshomaru shouted "Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taijia were kind enough to make us something to eat." Sesshomaru took a bite of the muffin.

"For real Inuyasha, Kagome and I cooked muffins just for you and this is how you treat us?" Sango said angrily.

"WELL SHE PROBABLY POSIONED IT!"

"Inuyasha, Kagome can't even kill a fly so what makes you think she tried to kill you." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders "You're just jumping into conclusions." Inuyasha growled.

"Come on Inuyasha, please try the muffin." Kagome said as she gave him the puppy eye look. Inuyasha groaned 'I hate it when people give me that look.' Inuyasha thought.

"Fine" He huffed as he grabbed a muffin from the basket and hesitantly took a bite from it "Hey, these are pretty good."

"I knew you'd like them!" Kagome shouted happily.

"Well thank you Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Taijia for these delicious muffins." Sesshomaru said as the other officers, also shouted a 'thank you'.

"No problem you guys!" Sango said as she gave Kagome a pat on the back. Kagome flinched, but no one noticed.

"Sango, can you drop take me home, my knee is starting to hurt a bit." Kagome lied.

"Sure Kagome, let's go." The two girls said bye to everyone and left.

"What happened to her knee?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"She tripped over a rock and fell onto a bunch of broken glass." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh"

"Yea, I thought I heard gun fire last night, when she fell."

"Did you check it out?"

"Nah, I think it was imagination, that girl yelled really loud." Sesshomaru just stood there, thinking about what Inuyasha had just said until one of the officers came into Inuyasha's, wrecked, living room.

"Detective Takahashi, there's been another murder."

**With Kagome and Sango**

"Here ya go Kagome, do you need me to help you upstairs?" Sango asked her friend as she dropped her off.

"No, that's ok Sango, I'll see you later." Kagome said as she waved bye to Sango and went upstairs. 'Damn, my back still hurts, my body feels so fucking sore.' Kagome thought as she walked upstairs and into her condo. Kagome locked her door and flopped down on her couch.

"Ow" She said to herself.

"Aaww, my poor Kagome." Someone said behind her. Kagome, quickly, turned around and then let out a relived sigh.

"Damn it Jakotsu, you nearly scared me half to death." Kagome said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Sorry sweetie didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok, how did you get in here anyways?"

"I picked the lock open." Jakotsu said with a toothy smile. Kagome smiled at her friend.

"You silly goose."

"Shut up" Jakotsu said as he playfully hit her wounded shoulder. Kagome flinched and then gasped in pain.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Jakotsu asked worriedly.

"I'm surprise you didn't hear, Naraku sent me out last night to kill that Inuyasha dude and instead of killing him, I was only able to stab him in the gut and that damn bastard wouldn't die. So he wounded my left shoulder and right arm and my back."

"Your back?"

"Yea, he had a glass table, he threw me into it and pieces of glass went in my back, it was pretty hard to get all of them out last night."

"My poor Kagome, come on let's go to the bathroom and rebandage everything." Kagome sighed.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, if you wanna get better." Kagome just growled.

"I should have been fully healed already but no that damn dog had to play rough."

"Poor Kagome, now let's go young lady." Jakotsu said as he grabbed her wrists and dragged her into the bathroom. Kagome sat on a chair that was in her bathroom, as Jakotsu unbandaged Kagome's back.

"Ow Kagome, you still have pieces of glass in your back." Kagome groaned as Jakotsu started to pick out the pieces of glass. After he was done, Jakotsu went into the medicine drawer and got out some disinfecting stuff (A/N: hehe, I forgot what it's called when you rub it on your wound and it burns like hell so it doesn't get infected…so ima just call in 'disinfecting stuff' lol). Kagome yelped in pain and nearly jumped out of her seat when Jakotsu rubbed some of the disinfecting stuff on her.

"Damn it Jakotsu that burns!" Kagome hissed.

"Sorry kitty cat but if you don't want your back to get infected then we need to put this on." Kagome just growled, crossed her arms, and let Jakotsu do what he needed to do. After Jakotsu finished Kagome's back he moved on to her shoulder and then her arm.

"All done!" Jakotsu said once he finished bandaging her arm.

"Thanks Jakotsu." Kagome said as she got up.

"No problem, but I think you should go lye down for a while."

"Why?"

"Cause you lost a lot of blood that's why." Kagome giggled.

"Don't worry about it Jakotsu I'm stro-" Kagome stopped herself as felt light headed and then fell into Jakotsu's arms.

"And you were saying?"

"Shut up Jakotsu and take me to my bed." Kagome said weakly. Jakotsu chuckled, lifted her up bridal style, and laid her down on her bed.

"Thanks Jakotsu." Kagome yawned.

"You're welcome Kagome, do you need anything?" Kagome shook her head.

"Just sleep." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jakotsu smiled then closed Kagome's door and sat down on her couch and watched some T.V.

--

Around 8:30 Jakotsu was still on the couch and was watching a show for Mother's Day. Jakotsu yawned as the ladies started talking.

"_Mother's Day is tomorrow and-" _Before the lady could finish talking the T.V. was turned off.

"I was watching that." Jakotsu said in a bored tone.

"Why would you want to watch something as ridicules as that?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the couch, next to Jakotsu.

"Cause, like the lady said, tomorrow is Mother's Day." Kagome sighed.

"Great, now I have to go visit my mother."

"Can I come too?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Cause, unlike you, I don't **have **a mother and since you hate your mother with a passion of a thousand suns I should tag along and make sure you don't kill her." Jakotsu said with a toothy smile. Kagome just giggled and then sighed.

"Ok, you can go."

"YAY!" Jakotsu got up and did a happy dance as Kagome sweat dropped. Then Kagome's cell phone rang, Kagome grabbed her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello there Kagome, feeling any better?" Naraku asked. Kagome started to growl a bit.

"Hey Naraku, yes I'm feeling much better."

"Liar" Jakotsu whispered. Kagome flipped him off.

"Well that's good to hear, well Kagome I have a mission for you tonight."

"Who am I going to kill tonight, Inuyasha?"

"No, your mother."

"Wha-?"

"She stole money from me Kagome dear, I gave her a warning but she did not listen to it, so I want you to kill her and find my money." Kagome's expression turned from surprised to serious a she stated thinking.

"Fine" Kagome hanged up her phone and walked to her closet.

"Kagome, what did Naraku want?" Jakotsu asked as he followed Kagome.

"What else does he ever want, he wants me to kill my mother."

"And you agreed!" Kagome nodded "But she's your mother, she-"

"Jakotsu please don't, my mother was not the kind of person you would love," Kagome pleaded "now if you want to come along, we'll be going at midnight."

**Four hours later (midnight)**

Kagome and Jakotsu walked out of the condo, into the parking garage, and into Jakotsu's car. Kagome decided to wear grey, long sleeved shirt that fit tightly on her and a short grey skirt with all black converse.

"Kagome, you look very pretty." Jakotsu commented as they got in his car. Kagome gave a soft smile.

"Thanks."

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

About ten minutes later, Jakotsu parked around a sidewalk. When the two friends got out they walked towards a big, damaged, shrine. Kagome started climbing the stairs, followed by Jakotsu.

"Wow, these are a lot of steps to climb." Jakotsu said. Kagome smiled.

"Well at least you didn't have to climb them for half of your life." When they reached the top, the walked over to a house, that was around the shrine, and walked in.

"Shouldn't we knock first?" Jakotsu asked as he followed Kagome inside.

"Nah, she won't answer us if we do."

"Whose there!" A slurred voice said.

"It's me mother, your daughter." _  
_

_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Kagome's mother walked in the hallway, that lead to the front door, while trying to keep herself balanced.

"Hey there, Kagome, my sweet little girl." Kagome's face wrinkled in disgust as her mother said that.

"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked. Her mother's face quickly turned from a smile to an angry frown.

"Pass me that damn beer behind you." Kagome turned around grabbed the beer bottle, and threw it to her mother "So how's life been treating you, with me in your life?"

"It's been treating me like a goddess." Kagome smiled but her mother frowned even more.

"A tainted goddess, a goddess full of lies and blood spilt all over herself."

"Where are you getting at mother dearest?"

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

"You know where I'm getting at, you know exactly where," Her mother implied "You're a cold heart killer, whose life is a whole fucking lie." Kagome's mother eyes went from Kagome to Jakotsu "You young…"

"Man" Jakotsu finished the sentence for her.

"Yes, man, well do you know about Kagome's life." Jakotsu just chuckled.

"Yea, I know ever-"

"Don't finish that sentence, do you know how Kagome's past was?" Jakotsu looked away from Kagome's mothers eyes.

"She didn't really tell me about her past because,"

"Because it hurts too much to talk about it, mother I didn't come here to say hello or to celebrate a very early mother's day, I hope you do know that." Kagome's mother looked to the ground and then her knees fell to the floor.

"So your going to kill your own mother, is that how low Naraku has made you sink,"

"Shut up"

"I created you Kagome, I made you who you are today,"

"Shut up!"

"I made you, if it weren't for me,"

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MY LIFE WOULDN'T BE FILLED WITH LIES AND PAIN EVERYDAY! You hurt me so bad mother, you hurt me so bad, my whole life I've been hiding my pain behind a stupid fake smile, I've been trying to be someone who I'm not and I'm still doing that, because of you I find it hard to trust anyone even my ownslef." (A/N: I couldn't help but write that, hehe.) Jakotsu looked at Kagome with sad eyes and started to understand bit by bit why Kagome hated her mother so much.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing  
_

Kagome got her gun out, that was hiding underneath her shirt behind her, and pointed it at her mother's head. Kagome's mother just smiled a wicked smile.

"You won't do it, you won't shoot your own mother."

"Wanna bet?" Kagome's mother growled. Kagome laughed "Poor mother, afraid to lose your life to your own daughter?"

"You won't do it I made you."

"Yea you made me alright, nine months of pain is what they say. So any last words you would like to say."

"Yea, you are nothing more than a cold blooded killer who will never fall in love and have a normal life."

"Shut…UP!" Kagome yelled as she pulled the trigger, making the bullet fly out and into her mother's skull.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

_--_

Well there's my new chapter! Hope you all liked it and I can't WAIT to read those reviews…you better review me or my penguins will bite you in the ass MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hehe well here are my review responces

_**Insanesk8rchick**- I did! lol_

_**a girl named nikka**- I updated! W00T! lol thanks!_

_**xbittersweet**- Hehe srry for the mistakes I always say to myself 'red before you post' but then I get a little lazy…hehe I hope this one doesn't have any mistakes…_

_**your silent stalker**- hehe I have a silent stalker…lol so anywhos…I make myself hungry at times to…I want some muffins now…_

_**ST3PH0NI3**- Srry for taking so long…hehe_

_**Satsu**- Yes you are right! The only good bunny is happy bunny…muhahaha_

_**Ryoko Ao Midori**- Crazy…lol LUV YOU!_

_**DemonQueen14**- I POSTED! W00T!_


End file.
